Adrian Kirk
"I've eliminated crime, poverty, and sickness, and you consider me a tyrant?" -''' Adrian Kirk on Sanilla's rebellion. At a Glance Lord Adrian Kirk was a human and 31st member of the Kirk family to rise to the role of Royal Monarch on The Realm of Kirkdom. Whereas previous Kirks had taken the name "King", Prince Adrian was elevated to Deity-status by his subjects when he shared his hereditary psionic-powers for the betterment of the nation. Lord Kirk was also called the "God of Psionics.", "God-King", "God Emperor", and "The Emerald-Eye". Tenants - Celebrate and worship the God-King's reign. - Humans must not conspire with feykin or other wildlings. - Never create or collaborate with artificial intelligence. - Do not commit unsanctioned murder of another human. History Prince Adrian Kirk grew up under the protective gaze of his father Richard Kirk (King Kirk XII) in the realm of Kirkdom. As a boy Adrian was privy to extensive teachings in ethics, sciences, and history and while these lessons were expected of nobles, Adrian's role in the preserverience of Kirkdom was far more critical. Because of his heritage, Adrian knew that upon the death of his father he would inheriet the extensive psionic powers privy to their bloodline (known as the "Emerald Link" or "Emerald Curse"). These powers allowed for the Kirks to call upon the thoughts and experiences of their forefathers and weild astonishing powers of telepathy and telekinesis, abilities that had ensured the Kirk family's prominence for decades. To prepare for the inevitable pressure of this power, Adrian spent his youth living a saintly life of honesty and chastity and trained his mind in literature and science. When the day finally came that his father laid on his deathbead, Adrian sent all of the royal guards and family servants from the castle. In his father's final moments the two spoke about all of the secrets that would come to be known to Adrian through the Emerald Link, and it was then that Adrian realized that much like himself, his father had suffered under the weight of the family line. Vowing to uphold the values of humanity, Adrian accepted his fate as a sacrament and stayed with his father through his dying moments. A few hours later, screams from the King's bedroom signalled the royal guards to rush in where they found Adrian flailing on the floor, suffering his now unlocked psionic powers. King Kirk XII was dead. Weeks later, Adrian recovered from the overload of power and quietly began preparing for his coronation. Prior to this, Adrian invited all of his magistrates, housekeepers, and loyal guards to his side. While of vastly different castes, Adrian stood before them stating that they had one thing in common: their humanity. Commanding them to kneel and accept his blessing, his subjects took to one knee and bowed their heads, honouring Adrian's odd request. With their eyes closed Adrian paced from one to the next, placing his thumb on their heads and in an incredible show of power, humbled his court by transfering a small peice of his expansive psionic power into their minds. When described by later historians, the experience of these few chosen people was described as akin to being "being cradled by the hand of a God". Through Adrian, these first followers found their King had given them a communal empathic link. In exchange for their mental privacy, they now had the ability to use a sliver of Adrian's vast psionic powers and communicate with each other on a deeper level than ever experienced by over humans. Using the King as a springboard, these followers created a surge of followers, heralding Adrian as a benevolent leader and sacrificial lord. Participants in this blessing would be watched over by the newly christened "Lord Kirk", allowing the omniscient King to ensure peace within his borders. Appearances Emerald Eyes of Kirkdom= Years later when adventurers came to the town of Salt Gohlin they had found that Kirkdom's influence had spread to the merchant village. The "Church of Kirkdom", led by Delphina Censal, had flourished and people were racing to receive Lord Kirk's "Blessing". In exchange for their privacy (that being their eyes and thoughts) the adventurers were offered a smidge of Lord Kirk's psionic powers, allowing them to better protect, serve, and support the kingdom. Not surprisingly, these foreign adventurers declined and soon found themselves embroilled in a plot to kill the God-King, later lending to its defeat. Having watched the heroes protect his city from Sanilla's rebellion, Lord Adrian Kirk bestowed upon them his appreciation and an open vault to help them on their adventures. |-|The Battle of Emerald Dawn= When Mika changed her allegiance and sided with Sanilla's rebellion, she led a group of warforged allies in an assault on Lord Kirk's fortress. This would prove folly however as the changeling Poma had infiltrated the rebellion and informed Kirk's Captain of the Guard, Nicholas Saint, who captured her and turned her over to Lord Kirk. Pressing through the defensives, a monk and warforged were able to reach Lord Kirk's antechamber where Lord Kirk quickly dispatched the invaders with his overwhelming mental might. Following the rebellion's defeat, Lord Kirk punished Mika by implanting psychic blocks to her higher mental functions, reducing her to the most basic of instincts before loosing her to the world, claiming he was preparing for "a greater battle ahead". |-|Adeptus Imperium= With the capitol of Kirkdom transformed into a golden fortress, Lord Kirk refashioned his image to befit the one given by his people: as a God-King. Adopting golden Phoenix armor and proclaiming himself the Emperor of Mankind, Lord Kirk continued the expansion of his realm's power into Kirk's Landing with his newly created Adeptus Imperium (and other Adeptus) |-|God Emperor= To Be Discovered... Category:Human Category:Deities